


Petal To The Metal

by Fifth_Maid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Arranged Marriage, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blackmail, Crossdressing, Edge is a dickhead, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Florist AU, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, One-Sided Relationship, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Sans (Undertale), Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red is nervous about everything, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Slow Dancing, Tailor AU, Underfell Sans (Undertale), vintage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifth_Maid/pseuds/Fifth_Maid
Summary: 1980's AUSans stumbles into the wrong store one day in search of a creative way to build his clothing brand.He meets a florist who’s words bite and whose face is fixed in a cocky grin, yet he can’t help but fall so, so in love with this kind-hearted dumbass.Red can’t help but feel unloved in a marriage he didn’t agree to.He’s squeezed the life out of the relationship and now he’s left with an emotionally vacant lover who can’t handle his anger.It’s not until he meets Sans that he begins to feel happiness again.CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN!!
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 78





	1. A Bud Omen

Flowers were not really his thing but over the years, he’s taken a liking to talking to them.

It all began with a plant in the corner of his room to receiving roses from his husband and now here he is.

The owner of a quaint shop in the town where he could sell his flowers in peace. 

The shop was always quiet with faces coming and going but he enjoyed the peacefulness. He’d play music from his phonogram and read books to pass the time. 

Really, the shop was an escape from the misery that waited for him at home.

Red’s thoughts are interrupted by the bells hanging above the door as a customer arrives. He looks up from his book and to his surprise it’s another skeleton, barely taller than he is with much smoother bones. 

It almost makes him feel self-conscious of his angry outward appearance.

The other skeleton looks around the rows of flowers stacked neatly against the walls, his hands constantly wringing and his smile is somewhat strained as he paces back and forth between the snapdragons and roses.

“Is... There anythin’ ya looking fer?” 

The skeleton seems startled before rushing towards the front desk, the sweat on the other is much more clear closeup. 

“Pardon my rudeness but this wouldn’t happen to be a Muffet’s? The shop run by spider woman?” The other gestures upwards with his hands as he rambles.  
Red can’t help but grin just a little.

A curious fellow or a bumbling idiot he wondered.

“I dunno, have you tried the web?” He says in reply with a hint of sarcasm. What he doesn’t expect is for the skeleton to chuckle at the pun. 

“I haven’t _spider_ there yet, no.” Red can’t help but let out a bark of laughter.   
Oh that was good!

“Well, she’s not here, good sir, she might be on the next town over.”   
The skeleton nods in acknowledgement, looking considerably calmer before going back to browse the flowers, Red watching him with amusement. 

Red expects him to leave soon, he is in the wrong place after all right?

To his surprise yet again, his customer reaches for a collection of yellow roses before heading back to the counter and pulling out his wallet.   
_Yellow roses signify a new beginning. Cute._

Red reaches down under the counter to pull out rolls of wrapping paper before neatly taping it around the flowers in a bouquet.

“Got a missus waitin’ for ya? If ya do, she needs to raise her standards.”   
Red quips as he puts the finishing touches on the bouquet before handing it back to the skeleton.

The other chuckles at the comment as he fishes for the money.   
“No, never had a missus.” 

“Yeah? Then are these flowers to fill yer lonely ass heart?” Red passes the man a white sheet with questions about address details and phone lines.

The other skeleton seems to ignore the insult as he begins to fill in the paper. The music on the phonograph changes, filling the entire room with soothing melodies. 

Red’s heard this record a billion times at least, he begins to hum along to the soothing melody.  
For a moment, the only sounds in the store are the sounds of pen on paper and jazz chords.

_Oh to be one of the flowers in the shop._

The skeleton finally finishes writing down his details and Red briefly inspects the sheet before tucking it away in a drawer.  
So his name is Sans.  
“They’re actually for my amateur tailor company. I specialise in dress suits.” 

Sans comments as he gathers his things. Come to think of it, Sans is wearing a very high class looking suit. The seams were barely visible for an amateur tailor and the suit was a very royal shade of dark blue. 

Something seems to cross Sans’ mind as he picks one of the flowers from the bouquet and hands it to Red. Red’s confusion must’ve been clear as Sans pipes up.

“For you.”   
And with that the skeleton is gone, the bells chiming by the door in his wake.

New beginnings, huh? We’ll see where that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should make a bloodred and cherryberry fic?
> 
> hang around, i'll have more fics up and i'll update every week or so
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	2. Get Clover It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red returns home after meeting Sans but can't seem to get the other skeleton out of his mind.

Red had taken his time closing up shop, lingering in the smell of flowers for a while more before gathering the courage to leave.

Red was still bitter about taking the bus, surrounded by humans who were not adjusted to the   
monsters yet. 

Despite having a combined wealth of Millions, Edge _insisted_ that Red go home alone despite the danger and with a majority of his profits going directly to Edge, he only had so much money to blow on transport.

He’d grown used to routine but at least there was a slight break from that today. That strange skeleton, _Sans was his name right?_

He let himself smile the slightest bit. 

As the bus finally got to his stop, he could feel his shoes immediately fill with stones.

Each step dragged across the path, and as the house grew bigger and the gap between them became smaller, the more the hole in his stomach expanded.

When he had finally made it to the door, his anxiety had turned his stomach inside out.

The moment Red had entered his house, he felt exhaustion seeping into every single one of his bones. 

Not because he was physically exhausted, no.   
He had grown to associate the feeling of heavy bones with his home.  
The smell of musty carpet, the splinters in the wall and the sense of overwhelming loneliness.

In reality, this was just a house and not his home. 

Judging by the suitcase neatly tucked beneath the shoe wrack and the movement in the kitchen, Edge was home, as he expected. 

Red runs up the stairs towards their shared bedroom, the yellow rose he’d been given tucked close to his chest.   
It was the first gift he’d received that wasn’t from Edge in years after all.

As he changes into a comfortable sweater and a cooking apron, he goes to the bathroom to fill a small glass of water. 

He places the cup against the windowsill before trimming the stem and submerging it. 

Edge is where he usually is, preoccupied with the week's newspaper at the table as Red prepares the oven and stove.

Red wasn’t a cook, that was until his marriage.

Red preferred going out to buy food than staying home and making homemade meals, he’d been forced to learn out of necessity as Edge would leave for weeks at a time for business, without Red’s knowledge, leaving a couple coins on the table and old lasagna in the fridge.

After finding out Red could cook, it became routine whenever Edge was home that he’d cook dinner. 

Eventually Red had gotten their interactions down to a precise formula after months of repetition and reprimand.

There were three main rules he followed like a lifeline;  
Don’t talk too much  
Don’t deny him of anything  
Notice the signs

It was his best bet at avoiding the hurricane that was Edge’s rage.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts as a ghostly hand caresses his shoulder and something kisses him on the top of his skull. 

It feels repulsive on his bones. 

The hands that had touched him were foreign and invasive, Red refused to believe they belonged to the Edge from years ago.

These hands weren’t the ones that had cupped his cheeks so dearly that autumn day, these hands had choked him until his eyes had rolled back in his skull and his mouth had begun to foam.

This mouth wasn’t the one that had whispered loving words to him during the depths of the night, no, this mouth had reminded Red of his true worth as a monster.

As he began to cut the frozen vegetables into thinner slices, he let his mind stray, he couldn’t dwell on what he couldn’t change for too long.  
But how he longed to be able to change it. 

His mind began to stray further and further until he thought of his newest customer.

_Would Sans make a good husband?_

They’d only briefly met but even then Red could admit that the other was _very attractive._

His bones were smooth and shiny, his eyelights looked soft and kind. 

His entire demeanor radiated calm and collected.

Red wondered if he was any good at cooking, if his main job was a tailor or perhaps it was a hobby. Maybe Sans had hidden talents. 

These thoughts were like a continuous river of ideas, each one coming in rapid succession to feed Red’s fantasy.

Even as he had kneeled in front of Edge, unzipping his husband’s fly, his mind was only focused on the blue-ish tone of Sans’ bones.

When the pair prepared for bed, after their night of painful passion, amidst his tears, Red’s mind had still been plagued with the thought of Sans.

Maybe it was the thrill of being without Edge or the fact that Sans had already become something of significance to Red that had him tragically excitable.

It was unlikely that Sans would ever even come back to the lonely florist shop, let alone become Red’s.

He still couldn’t help but dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that the next chapter will be lighter and we'll get more of happy Red soon enough :-)
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	3. I Think Of You Everydaisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds something alarming online and visits the florist in a panic.
> 
> It doesn't end how Red expected it to, but he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Use of homophobic and made up slurs (please read end notes <3)  
> \- Talks of homophobia and racism

He’s had the same song stuck in his head for _days._

Sans grumbles to himself softly as he hums along to the jukebox. After his interaction with the florist he’d met the other day, that song had been playing on a constant loop in the back of his mind. 

It was one of the well known classics published about 20 years back, it wasn’t particularly popular now as guitar riffs and electronic sounding synths became more and more popular but Sans could appreciate an older song every once in a while.

**_”That’s life.” “Thaat’s life”_ **

Sans listens along as he trims the stem of the final yellow rose before slipping it into the pocket of the dress. 

It’s not the most practical outfit, he must admit. The flowers would eventually wilt and make a mess of petals and rotted green flesh but it will be nice for a one use kind of thing like he was making it for.

**_”That’s what all the people say.”_ **

It was the first line of clothing he’d make to finally push his small tailor store into the mainstream, the unique aspects of the dress were surely going to blow the crowds away when a model would strut down the catwalk, all eyes on them as they flashed the bodice of the dress, covered completely by a bright floral arrangement. 

The engineering process of that took far longer than Sans would’ve liked to admit and if it didn’t impress the hoards of famous fashion designers, he didn’t know what would.

**_”Your ridin’ high in April-”_ **

He has 7 hours to burn until the show but luckily for him, he’d planned on visiting the florist today. 

Seeing the other skeleton’s smile those days ago had been burned into his eye sockets it seemed. The bark of laughter from such a low pun, the small, and sort of a crooked grin, Sans loved it and apparently he needed to see it again.

It was the sort of pulling desire that no one could explain, much like the need to pet a very cute puppy. 

**_”-Shut down in May.”_ **

He types in the address he’d written down for the florist and a number of results come up. 

He maneuvers around the page for a number of minutes, the internet was barely usable but it got him results most of the time.

He comes across the opening and closing times completely by accident, it’s listed just above the reviews of the store and a few extra details about the location. 

It struck Sans as odd when he took extra note of the business hours.  
Who would need flowers at such a time?   
The florist opened at a ridiculously early hour and closed during the dead-est of night. If someone had worked all of the hours, they’d surely be completely drained, mentally and physically.

The skeleton must have other workers? The times listed must have been wrong or something or other.

Sans is about to turn off the computer but his eyes catch a glimpse of one of the reviews.  
It makes his magic go cold and completely still, as if he’s blood had become frozen in an instant.

**_”But I know I’m gonna change that tune.”_ **

“Store ran by a monster faggot. Go buy flowers there if you want to catch aids or have your hands torn off by the snozz.” One of the top reviews had written.

Sans feels as if he is drowning.  
His head becomes filled with second hand shame, his vision going blurry around the edges as he tries to quickly recollect himself. 

Sans should be completely used to the words by now, having them being thrown at him regularly when he’d attend political riots but he’d never received anything to this level of extreme before, especially not about his business.

The word ‘snozz’ had only become used in recent years as monsters had fully integrated themselves back into human society and it’s been said to him more times than he tried to keep track of and he _tried_. 

Sans scrolls further down and breathing becomes significantly harder to do. There are _walls_ of slurs all aimed at the sweet skeleton who apparently owned the store and was the only worker. 

**_”When I’m back on top, when I’m back on top in June.”_ **

Sans’ magic is pumping through his entire skeletal system, the adrenaline and fear bursting in one of his eyes.  
Sans picks up a pen, writing down a long winded note before turning off the computer.

Sans stormed his way to his car, the dress slightly wrinkled after being forcibly shoved into a suitcase.

The kind skeleton was about to receive a gift of what Sans called “Wearable Love”

\- - -

When Red wakes up that morning, he feels like shit.

Obviously he would, when doesn’t he.

He gets up like usual, makes coffee for only himself, makes breakfast for himself before he sets off for the bus where he sits by himself.   
He’s been lonely all his life but when you’re pawning after someone you couldn’t have, it felt lonelier. 

He opens up the shop just as the sun is barely peeking through the clouds and the barest tweets of birds could be heard. 

He’d fill the room with music and sleep walk through the rest of the day, like he usually would.

It was only at around noon when he felt as if he was awake.

**_”I said, that’s life.” “Thaaat’s Life.”_ **

Red lets out a sigh, this really is such a good song, no matter how many times he’d listen to it, it never got old. 

Contrary to popular belief, Red was a sucker for romance and back in the day, he and Edge   
would dance to the song. 

Red’s head would be tucked into the bigger skeleton's chest as they rocked back and forth slowly and Red couldn’t imagine their marriage being any better  
Now, because of Red’s recent revelation, Edge’s sharper features were always replaced with Sa-

Red’s magazine flies out of his hands as a gust of wind flies into the room after the door sharply opens. 

Sans. 

_It’s.. It’s Sans._

Their eyes meet for a moment, Red notices they’re filled to the brim with tears and Sans’ face is flushed in a light blue. 

The music is still ringing in the background.

**_”And as funny as it might seem.”_ **

Sans lurches forward, pushing his entire body over the counter and hugging Red tightly.

There’s a moment where Red fears that the other might be carrying a bomb of sorts in his suitcase but he lets that thought go immediately as the skeleton begins to uncontrollably sob into his shoulder.

**_“Some people get kicks, stompin’ on a dream.”_ **

Red relives a memory of waking up to Edge’s crying. It was when they were freshly married and they both had only begun adjusting  
Red didn’t get up to help his husband that night.

**_”But I don’t let it, let it, get me down.”_ **

Red wraps his arms as best as he can around the other monster, he throws in a couple comforting words just as the other monster begins to calm and his crying subsides. 

Sans hiccups a few more times before he picks up the suitcase offering it to Red but before Red can even open it, Sans softly grabs his hand.

“I.. Don’t open it here, you’ll know why when you do.” There’s a slight hesitation in Sans’ voice, Red can tell even through the trembling.

“It isn’t a weapon! I swear, it’s just a gift.” Red acknowledges the request with a hum before tucking it beneath the desk before turning back to Sans.

**_”’Cause this fine old world, it keeps spinning around.”_ **

“What.. Mind tellin’ me what’s gotcha’ so worked up?” Red is careful with his phrasing when he   
speaks.

Sans looks surprised when Red asks and stammers out a response.

“No! Pardon my rudeness but I wouldn’t want to spoil the gift, it’s sorta’ related to that.” Sans takes a deep breath before continuing. “I wanted to extend my thanks to ya, after ya helped me with ad _dressing_ my issue.” Sans nervously giggles at his own joke.

Red is completely lost, every interaction he’s had with the skeleton has been weird but it only captivates him more and that’s the final push.

**_”I’ve been a puppet-”_ **

“Red.”

“What was that?”

“My name's Red.”

**_”- A pauper,”_ **

“I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton”

**_”- A pirate,”_ **

They’ve been officially accustomed and Red feels nothing but pain and happiness in that very   
moment. 

Even there, in one of the happiest moments in his life, he feels as if he’s cheated, as if he’s skipped steps in order to be here, in front of Sans, having a conversation.

He lets it slide, just so he can briefly have peace.

**_”- A poet,”_ **

They talk for hours there. Sans telling stories of joy in his life, he avoids any vague questions about the gift.

Red is excitedly interjecting the stories with his barks of laughter, and deals a couple stories of his own.

**_”- A pawn,”_**

When the time finally hits 6:30, Sans leaves his shop.

**_”- And a King.”_ **

Red feels lighter than air, his feet are light and his entire soul is pulsing with a glee he hasn’t felt in years.

**_”I’ve been up and down and over and out and I know one thing.”_ **

Even as Red rides the bus home, there’s an absence of pain in his heart, the music still on replay in his head.

He sees the silhouette of his home grow bigger in the distance, he begins to run, his face is turned up in a smile and he doesn’t stop running until he gets to the door.

He’s greeted by the smell of familiar carpet, the unique splinters in the walls and the feeling of loneliness is vacant.

And he’s never felt better.

_”Each time I find myself flat on my face, I pick myself up and get back in the race.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!
> 
> i am a lesbian woman so for my fics, it'll be okay for me to use these slurs but remember, as a straight person, you cannot reclaim these slurs because they've been used negatively against people like me. i want to educate the fandom about the struggles of lgbt people as much as i want to write about them :)
> 
> Here's some links about lgbt slurs and the culture of reappropriation:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_LGBT-related_slurs  
> https://www.futurity.org/reappropriation-language-the-slants-2214762-2/
> 
> Below you'll find links for funds that support the research of aids (which were one of the biggest killers of gay men in the 1980's):  
> http://www.mercuryphoenixtrust.com/site/getinvolved  
> https://www.pedaids.org/
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Are Ya Feeling Boquet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes to find Sans to fix the dress but ends up being stuck at the tailor's shop when it begins to rain.

The dress is truly _magnificent._

Even as he admires himself in the mirror, he’s without the numbing feeling of self consciousness that plagues him. It must’ve been because of some other worldly sourcery because even his husband was incapable of making him feel satisfied in his body.

The yellow roses have been delicately stitched onto the dress, each one neatly woven into one another. 

The bust area had flowers covering it, the flower being vibrant compared to the more muted beige colour of the cloth. 

The dress was relatively short, revealing some of his cracked thigh bone. The dress showed off his arms and distinct collar bone as well which he appreciated.

He loved it, oh he loved it so much. 

It was really a shame he could never wear it out.

Yellow wasn’t really his color either, as his name would suggest but he could appreciate it for everything else.

He knew the flowers would be wilted by tomorrow morning but he simply couldn’t let that happen, to throw away such a beautiful dress would be waste of materials/

Red takes off the dress, replacing it with his usual big lantern sleeved button up and tight black jeans before he stuffs the dress into a bag.

He heads out to the bus stop, anticipation and excitement filling his cheek bones.

He forgets to leave a note for Edge.

\- - - - - 

“How could you just do that? Sans! Yesterday was a VERY important day for you, brother.” Papyrus pinches his nose bridge as he pauses to look at his brother. Sans only grins lazily back before batting away the idea entirely. 

“It was for a good cause.” Papyrus only seems to raise his fake anger even more as he stamps his feet.

“Yes but-”

“Ah ah ahh, no buts, Pap.” 

“What was this ‘good cause’ then, brother?” 

Sans brightens immediately as he begins to chirp about Red. Papyrus can barely keep up with him as Sans continues to spill random facts he knew about his ‘Red’ from their interactions. 

He doesn’t miss the way Sans compliments this mysterious skeleton and how excitable his   
brother becomes when Papyrus allows him to indulge.

This is the most Papyrus has seen Sans talk about a specific thing since his brother had discovered drinking condiments, which might he add, his brother would defend with his life.

Papyrus only catches a few words like “Florist… Cute.... Dress… Crying” that he pieces together the story. 

It’s the first time in years since Sans last had a romantic partner and it was wonderful that Sans finally could pine for someone once again. He was starting to worry that his brother would become lonely after he’d gotten together with the Singer, Mettaton. 

Their conversation stops as a soft chime interrupts it, signifying the arrival of a customer. Papyrus is already out the door, greeting the customer before Sans can even get up. 

“Hello! Welcome, is there anything you’re looking for on this wonderful evening, sir?” 

The other’s eyes flash up to meet Papyrus’ before the other smiles at him. He’s holding a folded   
dress and a collection of both wilted and fake flowers. 

“Does Sans work here?” He asks. 

Papyrus almost shrieks at the mention of his brother, it all makes sense! The flowers, the dress, it’s as if he _summoned_ Red. 

Sans pokes his head through the door, greeting his friend before heading over to him and the two chatter quietly, just out of Papyrus’ earshot which Papyrus sighs at but ends up just going back into the break room.

“How’d ya find me?” Sans chuckles as he takes the dress from Red, looking over what it’s become. Red took pretty good care of it, judging by the lack of creases and the carefully pulled out flowers.

“Searched ya up, yer’ name came right up with yer place.” Red hands over the fake flowers as well.

Sans gestures for Red to follow him as they both make their way to the sewing room.

“So, how are ya?” He gives Red a moment to think as he sets up the sewing machine and places everything on a table. 

“Good.” Sans frowns at the answer, but doesn’t prod.

“Did.. Did you like the dress?” 

Red’s entire face flushes in a bright _heh_ red as he turns his head away and fidgets with his billowy sleeves. 

“Loved it.” 

Sans looks up from the dress and smiles, both of them having an understanding of one another. There’s a sparkle in his eyes that Sans can’t quite describe that makes him feel like Red’s smile is contagious.

As they talked, Sans took notice of the smallest things about Red that made his SOUL feel fuzzy. 

Like how if you’d compliment him, he’d start rubbing his nasal skeleton and insult you with no real anger, just bashfulness. Or how whenever you’d insult him, Red would puff himself up and cross his legs, twisting your words and making him the ultimate victor in the dispute.

He was proud and not afraid to show it.

It’s cute.   
Everything about Red is cute matter of factly.

Red makes himself comfortable across from the sewing tables as Sans turns on the machine.   
Red unloads his basket of fake flowers, differently coloured and made of plastic. 

It lacks the tasteful engineering but it excels in the practicality that it was missing before. 

They talk for hours, time marching on slowly as Sans stitches the flowers into the dress, weaving each fake stem into the lace necklines and such took time!

It all goes well until Red hears the sound of rain pattering on the tin roof that he jumps from his seat.

“Don’t tell me you walked here.” 

“I did.” Red squeals in reply. 

Sans tries to think of ways to get Red home safely, who was he if not a garbage person a friend walk home alone in the rain. 

“You can hang out here with me until the rain stops or I can drive you home now?” 

Red looks up at him, seeming to question the validity of what Sans is offering.   
“Seriously?” 

He can hear papyrus packing his own stuff up in the back and calls out to him. His brother only gives them a thumbs up as he leaves. 

“Seriously.”

“It’s almost midnight, Sans.”

“Does that matter?”

Red covers his mouth as he laughs, lightly hitting Sans over the head. 

“If it doesn’t, then I wanna stay with ya, just fer one night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter this week, juicy stuff happens next chapter 
> 
> might need a beta reader, i'm terrible at reading these myself
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated <3


	5. He Told Him, Once And Floral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red, stuck inside during a store share an intimate moment. Will it make or break them?

Shielded away from the harsh winds and storms of the outside world, Red and Sans huddle underneath the woolen blanket, the room illuminated by only the light of scented candles. 

Their faces are flushed in the hazy glow of their magic as they laugh, their giggles fill the room with the jazz music in the background. 

“So then I told her-” Sans interrupted himself as he burst into another fit of chuckles, Red egging him on. “S-So I told her, you must hav’a bone to pick with me!” 

They’re both rolling on the floor with laughter, Red being on the verge of tears as he calms down. 

“You- You sure as hell showed that cow!” Red cackles as he shuffles away from Sans, holding the blanket around his neck in a makeshift cloak. He waves his arms in the air, before wrestling Sans back to the floor, Sans falling back with little to no hesitation. 

Red stands up and puts his foot on his friend’s ribcage. 

“I, Sans the skeleton,” Sans smirks at the mockery of his voice as Red makes his register even lower than before, 

“Have conquered the management of a pro-sti-geous fashion company. Har har har.” Sans looks up at the other, recognising the familiar spark of confidence that had him hooked from the very beginning. 

Sans seizes his chance as he pulls Red down by his pant legging and he collapses back down onto the ground and back into the fit of giggles and next to Sans. 

When they feel their excitement begins to slow once again, they realise how close they really are to one another. Their foreheads pressed closely together as Red’s leg is strewn over Sans’ in a tangled mess of bones.  
For a short moment, Sans wishes to stay there forever.

But good things come to an end as a crack of lightning forces Red to jump and separate. 

Through Red’s panic, he knocks into a rack of clothes that Sans had packed away for the night which ignites an idea in his skull. 

Sans pounces at the idea, running up to the rack and shifts through each of the articles of clothing with Red standing by him in curiosity. 

“Ah,” Sans pulls the dress from the rack after finding it and showing it off to Red. It’s red, with a sweetheart neckline and no lace in sight and it’s pleated around the skirt.  
“What do ya think?” 

Red’s face explodes in heat the longer he looks between Sans and the dress. His mouth is stuck agape as he stares at it.

He adores it, and that’s the problem. 

Red can only imagine the feel of silk against his bones, a comfort he’d barely known. He cannot let himself feel comfortable here just yet. 

“I can’t, Sans.” He can tell, even under the guise of darkness that Sans frowns but doesn’t comment on it. 

Instead, he heads for the phonograph to change the song. 

While Sans is occupied, he takes his time to admire the dress, tracing his finger across the fabric. 

One day he’ll come back and buy the dress. 

He’s broken from his thoughts as a woman’s humming and the start of a jazz song fills the room and he watches Sans light a few more candles.

“What are you doing?” Red smirks as Sans turns to him, hand outstretched. 

“Settin’ the mood.” Sans smiles back, challenging Red’s snarky grin.

“For what? A witch’s seance? That’s creepy shit blue boy.” Red barks out, nervousness making his voice shake as Sans wiggles his eyebrows at him.

He bows before him and Red can feel his face get even hotter than it was before. 

“Would ya care to dance, sugar skull?” Sans quips, winking at him.

Everything within Red screamed at him to reject Sans’ advances, they all warned him of his already fragile heart, of the husband waiting for him at home.

He knew though, the moment he had met Sans, he knew who his heart was set on and he didn’t care enough to stop it.

Red takes the hand, his other covering his face in embarrassment. It hid his outrageously large smile, it was almost as if he couldn’t stop smiling.

His face was betraying him!

Sans smiles and takes the hand, leading Red to the center of the room and wraps his arm around the small waist as Red digs his face into Sans’ vest in an attempt to hide his warming skull.

The way Sans cradles Red’s body against him sends Red’s mind into a frenzy, he can’t seem to calm his beating soul, it almost seems to be popping from his chest. 

Meanwhile, it’s only when Sans holds Red’s hand that he realises how small Red is compared to him. 

He’s half a head taller then Red, his entire hand encases Red’s and can fit comfortably against Red’s hip bone. 

This was another one of those moments that Sans would want to keep ingrained in his mind until he died.

As they shift across the room slowly, Red adjusts and lets himself relax until he’s comfortably resting his head on Sans’ chest as they rock against their heels.

Sans quiets his breathing slightly just so he can listen to their souls’ beat in unison. 

He really should just admit to himself that he’s fallen in love, huh. His brother would be pleased.

They dance in a cozy silence, the singing of strings being their only company as they both revel in each other’s company. 

Amidst their silence, Red leans forward.  
“Did you make that dress for me?” Red’s voice is but a whisper as he stands on his toes to reach Sans’ height.

“Y-yeah, I did.” Sans whispers back, his voice is breathless as he chuckles at the white lie.

“I’ve gotta question for you too, why’d ya come visit me? There has to be a closer tailor near your place right?” 

The spin slowly as Red thinks about his answer before he pulls Sans down slightly to whisper  
back. 

“Same reason you came to my shop, pure accident.” Sans can practically hear the snarky grin from Red. 

“Well, I came back because I wanted to see ya again, is that why you came back?”

“You tell me, blue boy.” Red jests as Sans dips him slightly.

“I dunno, I just,” he pauses, and takes a deep breath, Red takes his head off Sans’ shoulder to look at him which doesn’t make his nerves feel better.

“I haven’t met anyone like you and I just couldn’t stand to not know anything- or even not understand anything about you.” 

Sans feels his shoulder become lighter as he leans forward slightly, shifting his grip on Red. 

Red still has his eyes trained intently on Sans, even when they look directly at each other Sans can never tell what Red thinks. 

It makes his head spin and his soul flip in his chest.

“I just needed to see you again.” He can feel Red’s grip grow slightly tighter as he continues.

“Even after we’ve, ya know, met, I know so much about ya and still so little.” 

“You’re so-” Sans groans as he waves his arm vaguely in the air before laughing, Red following with his quiet giggles. “I can’t even explain it, ya just so- You!”

Sans puts his hand against Red’s cheek as they fall back into dancing, Red turns his face to cheekily bite at the hand. 

Sans feigns hurt, making Red laugh before falling back into their slow dance.

Sans grins at the reception before he presses their foreheads together, Red closing his eyes just to bask in the closeness.

“I..” Sans begins as he tilts his head slightly to the side, closing his eyes slowly as well. “I didn’t wanna be away from you.”

Sans closes the gap between them as he kisses Red and the rest of the world falls away. 

Sans brings his hands up to hold both of Red’s cheek bones and Red folds his arms around Sans neck, pushing the two of them together until there is no room left between them. 

Red seems to melt into the kiss as he sighs, their breath mingling together.

That’s when they hear it, their souls beating in unison almost like fireworks. 

It is the fireworks that spark the alarm in Red’s skull as he pulls himself away, pushing the bigger body away from him in distress.

Sans seems caught up in the feeling that he doesn’t process it as he’s pushed to the ground by the sheer force of Red’s shove.

“Red- I-”

“I-I-It’s ‘bout time we head ta bed, yeah?” His voice quivers as he talks, his arms are wrapped around himself as he tries to comfort himself.

“Wait-”

Before Sans can get up and help Red feel more comfortable, the smaller skeleton is gone, disappearing into the backroom and apparently shuffling through materials in search of blankets.

When Sans recovers from the shock, his paralysis state recovered, he goes searching only to find the door locked. 

Obviously Red didn’t want Sans anywhere near him.

Sans had the key but he couldn’t make himself use it, not when Red wanted to be alone tonight.

So Sans climbs back onto the couch, disregarding the blanket on the floor. 

He’d stare at the ceiling, counting all the unique scratches on its surface over and over again until his mind would fall numb to the shattering feeling in his chest.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the monster in the other room who was quietly sobbing and how Sans was the cause of it.

He didn’t sleep a wink that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaAA HELLO!  
> here's a [picture](https://dgzfssf1la12s.cloudfront.net/original/fd0d50c4-b43b-4448-b81c-6fe20b0a254e-79690-pc) of what i imagined the red dress to look like:  
> i'm so sorry for taking so long with this update!! 
> 
> i've been going back, fixing formatting to make it more appealing and rewriting my newest fic because i wasn't happy with it. there have been minor fixes to each chapter.
> 
> another update - i got a [tumblr](https://fifth-maid.tumblr.com/)! feel free to send me messages through there as well, ill be reposting my stories up there soon
> 
> thank you everyone for supporting this story because tbh it's my favourite too 
> 
> Comments & kudos ALWAYS appreciated <3


End file.
